blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Eagleclaw
My Fursona Eagleclaw is a black tom with bold blue eyes. As of the July 2016 Allegiances, he is a Senior Warrior. On the Blog Active on BlogClan since the 24th of June 2015, he can still be seen posting and commenting on the Blog regularly. He always does his best to keep up with NTA, especially since he is a one-time winner, emerging joint-victorious in the inaugural round. He does not frequent the FanFic page on the Blog as much as he used to and, unlike before, very occasionally posts on that particular page. When he does offer critique, though, his aim is to always offer informative and encouraging feedback that can help guide the writer in the right direction. He is admittedly barely active on any of the BlogClan-associated Live Chats., though, one day, he hopes that this will change. He has written a single article, one based on the comparisons between Warriors and Star Wars, and entered the 2015 Christmas FanFic competition. In December 2015, he appeared at his first - and, he believes, only - gathering, competing for the team that is now no more, the Chromatic Moles. Despite his inactivity on the Live Chats, he intends to at the very least stay active on the Blog itself for as long as he can. Personality His aim is to be polite and friendly to everyone. Very indecisive at times, he also values honesty highly. As a result, he is more than willing to give passionate comments about his favourite topics. Generally, he is encouraging and accepting of everyone, regardless of their rank. He would only insult someone if they insulted him first, finding it hard to dislike anyone unless they did anything to him first. FanFic If you would like to follow me on DeviantArt.com or FanFiction.net, enter one of the links below: @ http://ukeagleclaw.deviantart.com/ @: https://www.fanfiction.net/~ukeagleclaw FanFics that you can read on the Wikia: *StarClan's Fear: http://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/StarClan%27s_Fear *Among Traitors: http://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/Among_Traitors *Trust: http://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/Trust *Graystar's Tyranny: http://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/Graystar%27s_Tyranny *White Tail's Memories: White Tail's Memories *Littlecloud's Debt: http://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/Littlecloud%27s_Debt - I am no longer active on DA or FF.net, though I do check them every so often and can respond to anything on there if someone gives me a buzz. - Here on the wikia, the FanFics avaliable are more limited than DA and FF.net. I would recommend FF.net if you are interested in reading my work: All my published FanFics can be found there, unlike here and DA. Articles *Linking Star Wars & Warriors: http://erinhunter.katecary.co.uk/linking-star-wars-warriors-by-eagleclaw/ Name Generators *A Warriors Name Generator, a Star Wars story: http://erinhunter.katecary.co.uk/name-generators-2/comment-page-5/#comment-261537 Trivia *Clanniversary is the 24 June. *As of the July '16 Allegiances, he is a Senior Warrior. *Is a 1 time NTA joint winner. *Dangerous Path was the 1st Warriors book he read. *Warriors was the 1st books he read cover-to-cover. *Favourite Warriors character is Gray Wing. *Is a passionate Brit, but sometimes resides in his seasonal residence of Dublin, Ireland. *Favourite sweets are skittles. *Favourite music is currently Fall Out Boy & Crush 40, however, he generally listens to a range of songs. *Favourite films are The Dark Knight trilogy, Star Wars (all of them), and films including the Frat Pack. *Favourite actors are Owen Wilson, Harrison Ford & Will Ferrell. *Favourite video game is probably the Assassin's Creed series. *Favourite TV shows are Benidorm, Game of Thrones, the Simpsons, or Top Gear. *Favourite animes are Yu-Gi-Oh!, Sonic X, and Pokemon. *Favourite Pokemon is Charmander. *Favourite Yu-Gi-Oh! card is the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. *Likes villains just as much as the good guys. *Supports Man Utd & Hull City. Category:Warrior Category:Chromatic Moles Category:Tom Category:Senior Warrior Category:Mentor Category:Dark Forest